Sacrifice (Allen Walker x Edward Elric x Roy Mustang)
by PaolaFanfic
Summary: 'Una persona no puede tener tantas tragedias en su vida' Esta frase es errónea. 'No hay nadie tan malo' también la frase se equivocó. Para Edward Elric las cosas jamás fueron fáciles no desde que conoció a esos chicos, no desde ese viaje y tampoco desde 'esa noche' Algo muy vaiioso esta a punto de perderse, ¿podrá Edward volverlo a encontrar? ¿valdrá la pena sacrificarlo?


Edward Elric, el perro de los militares. Su vida se había basado en encontrar el cuerpo de su hermano Alphonse pero un día magicamente apareció frente a su puerta con su cuerpo original.

Desde ese días, Edward quedó sin metas o un propósito que cumplir, pero ¿Por qué siguió siendo el perro de los militares? ¿Por alguna obligación?

Edward Elric. Es un prodigio.

Alavado en otras naciones, admirado por todos los que le veían y envidiado por los otros Alquimistas..

El joven rubio se encontraba sentado en el sillón, viendo una simple revista que le llamaba la atención. Su días siempre eran iguales, pero. ¿Habría sido correcto que haya deseado que no fuesen así?.

Mustang interrumpió en la habitación del joven abriendo de golpe la puerta, espantando al menor.

— Edward Elric, serás transferido a a División Europea. — Le entregó un certificado en sus manos. — Han estado habiendo desapariciones de Exorcistas en estos últimos años.

— ¿Scar, de nuevo?

— Scar solo ataca a los alquimistas Estatales esta persona realmente debe tener algo en contra. Se dice que es una nación entera que se ha esparcido por todo Londres.

— Entonces supongo que iré. — Se levantó estirándose un poco. Se dispuso a hacer sus maletas, pero mientras las hacía Mustang se le quedó mirando.

Aunque no pareciese el se preocupaba por él, a pesar de ser de un rango inferior.

— Elric, No mueras. — Dijo Roy captando la atención del más chico. Este le miró y solo asintió. Roy revolvió los cabellos de Edward.

— ¡Oye no sabes cuanto tiempo me costó hacerme la trenza! — Este se apartó rápidamente del agarre volviendose a tratar de acomodar su cabello.

— Vamos, solo lo haces para parecer más alto, Enano Alquimista. — Se burló señalandolo. Edward solo le pisó el pie y se marchó del lugar.

[...]

— ¿irás?—Preguntó Riza a Roy, quien estaba recargado en su escritorio.

— Probablemente, pero quizás después... Oye Riza,¿has escuchado sobre la nación de Pers? o ¿Los Lusitanos?

— ¿Pers? ¿Lusitanos?

— Es una nación parecida a Ishval, pero sin la masacre. Sin embargo se dice que quieren derrocar al Rey de Pers

— ¿Y que tiene que ver con nosotros?

Roy solo la miró. Estaba a punto de confesarle algo a la chica de suma confidencialidad, algo que era solo un secreto de tres.

[...]

Mientras tanto, Edward subía a un tren que le llevaría hasta Londres —ya que había una ruta para llegar por tierra, sin embargo tomará algo de tiempo — No sin antes tener la despedida de Mustang y Riza. La rubia le regaló a Ed una pistola, la puso en sus manos.

— ¿Para qué es esto?

— Creeme, la necesitarás. — Dijo la chica segura de sus palabras. Edward la miró sin comprender y solo asintió seriamente.

— Recuerda, debes investigar sobre los asesinatos de los Exorcistas, te infiltrarás en la Orden Negra, bajo el mando de Komui Lee. A partir de ahí serás uno de ellos, pero cuidate las espaldas, Enano.

— Lo haré, parece que es la primera misión a la que me mandas, Mustang. — El menor rodó los ojos, estaba harto de los sermones de su coronel.

— Oh~ pronto te acompañaré. — Sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda del chico, quien disgustado por eso subió al tren.

Pasaron aproximadamente 12 horas hasta que finalmente llegó a Londres. Cuando se bajó lo primero que pudo observar, a lo lejos un edificio grande y notorio, situado en los limites de la ciudad, pero totalmente visible a simple vista.

La Orden Negra.

Edward tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hasta tal lugar, teniendo el papel que Mustang le había escrito. Luego de caminar un rato y de admirar la ciudad llegó hasta la Orden, pero para su sorpresa estaba ubicada sobre una montaña, que tuvo que escalar con ayuda de unos escalones que transmutó gracias a la tierra que ahí había.

Una vez llegó a la cima, quedó frente a frente a una puerta gigante.

— Soy Edward Elric, vengo de Amestrís, me ha mandado el Coronel Roy Mustang— Gritó esperando que alguien le abriese, y así fue la puerta fue abierta de par en par. El chico retrocedió unos pasos sorprendido por el tamaño de la puerta enorme.

— ¿Edward Elric de Amestrís? — Un hombre vestido de blanco, acompañado por un chico y una chica apareció. Edward sintió, mostrando su brazo de acero y pierna como prueba. — Bienvenido a la Orden Negra, soy Komui Lee

— Gracias... — Dijo este firmemente, se adentró al edificio y una vez él adentro las puertas fueron cerradas bruscamente.— ¿Es cierto que han habido asesinatos de exorsistas?

— Así es. Y agradecemos tu ayuda con el caso, pero no podrás enfrentarlo solo, aún así seas un Alquimista Estatal.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Deberás aplicar nuestra ''Alquimia'' la inocencia — Sonrió de lado con malicia, Edward solo es quedó sin habla.— Para eso debes entrenar

— ¿Usted me entrenará?

— No, yo no. El que se encargará de especializarte en la Inocencia y tus entrenamientos esta por allá. — Komui señalo a un chico albino, de estatura un poco baja (pero más alto que Edward, claro) quien estaba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos

— Allen Walker. — le llamó Komui, este se acercó con una sonrisa amable y extendió su mano al rubio.

— Soy Allen Walker, un gusto. — Le dio su mano amablemente, Edward quedó extrañado y con desconfianza tomó su mano.

— Edward Elric... — Se presentó aún admirando el rostro del chico quien no ocultaba su sonrisa.

''Te convertirás en uno de ellos'' Edward recordó las palabras de Mustang, solo las aceptó.

— Tu entrenamiento empezará mañana, preparate , mientras debes descansar, dentro de poco la misión iniciará, así que el entrenamiento será duro.— Dijo Allen

— No creo que sea tan duro como el que me dio mi maestra. — Se burlo, recordando sus ideas abandonado en la isla

— Vaya, tenemos algo en común. Mi maestro igual es sádico. —Allen hizo una mueca al recordar esos duros momentos de cuando su maestro le golpeaba con un ladrillo.

Edward Solo rió.

¿será que la Alquimia puede fusionarse con la Inocencia?

Mientras tanto, en el país de Pers. Todo era prospero, sin embargo los Lusitanos preparaban una emboscada para derrocar al Rey y asumir el trono finalmente. Pues Pers era una ciudad llena de riquezas. A unos Kilometros de Lior se encontraba.

Un hombre con mascara de plata y una espada cubierta de sangre montaba a caballo para finalmente dirigirse a aquel reino,y de paso exterminar a todos los de La Orden Negra que se encontraban pero.. ¿Realmente había una razón para ello?


End file.
